Raven's child
by Raven2evil
Summary: The one thief that the titans have yet to capture is in trouble. When Raven and Star find his kid in an alley Raven's determind to help him. Will the titans find out about her secret emoutions for him? Rated for safty and some words.
1. Baby Anubis

I came from a store with Starfire when I hears something crying in the alley.

"Hey Star do you hear that?"

"Yes it sounds like it coming from down there."

"Come on Star, I said draging her with me.

"IT is getting louder," she said following me.

"Look! It's a little kid," I said picking it up.

"It's a baby," she squealed.

"Are you okay little fella," she asked it in a werid voice.

"Star it's a little kid it doesn't talk."

"My daddy's missing," it cried out all most instanly.

"Wait a second Anubis would all ways talk about his son that could all ready talk. Your his son aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That trouble maker?"

"Star stop."

"What, I hate him, he's nothing but a trouble maker."

"NO he's not," heyelled at her.

"Shh. Don't worry about her she's just jealous. We'll find him no matter what. Come on let's get back to the tower Star," I said lifting into the air.

Titan's Tower;

"Look what we found," Star cheered showing them Baby Anubis?"

"Um-?"

"He can't stay."

"But Robin his Dad is missing. Just till we find him," I begged.

"No."

"Robin come on you know Anubis isn't hard to track down."

"Who," the all questioned alarmed.

"Um-. Anubis."

"NO way, not happening!"

"Oh come on he's a little kid what could he do?"

He started to reach for the power switch with out anyones notice.

"If he's Anubis son a whole lot."

He hit the power switch and burst out laughing.

"Raven!"

"He's just a kid guys lay off," I said turning the power back on.

"Please Robin."

He grabs his and and toughs on it a few times laughing even more.

"Stop it," I said he grabed his hand.

"He's not staying."

"Yes he is he has no where else to go."

"He's not staying here just stick him back where you found him."

"Robin get this as second comander i'm telling you he's staying! He'll be my responsablity so lay off," I yelled and left the room.

I new that get him no one new I was second camander and he didn;t want anyone to know. So I used the one thing that shut him up and stun the others.

"When did Raven start likeing kids," I heard Beastboy ask.

"Not entirly sure," Cyborg answered and Beastboy followed me as a small fly.

I walked in my room and set him on the bed floping down beside him.

"YOur dad so owes me for this Robin's going to kill me for saying that."

"Why he so mean?"

"Belive it or not not a lot of people don't like your dad. They see him as a thief and a trouble maker."

"But he's not he doesn't steal."

"Actually he does but he all ways replace uit and pay's for what was used when he gets the money. A lot of people just don't see it."

"I wish that lady he liked was here. She'd be able to help him out. He all ways came home with a smile after seeing her though I never got to meet her."

"She sounds nice i've never really seen him smile. You want some choclate milk?"

"Sure. But for some reason along with the smile came bruisses and a bag of stuff. I all ways figured he bought it or she gave it to him. He'd all ways explain the burisses with a story of a uper team saying he stole the stuff and went after him. But there was all ways one that saw the truth and wold find a way to let him go. She seemed to bring hope to him."

"We'll maybe we can find her do you have anything to go by," I asked handing him the milk.

"I found this on the floor at the house the other day but it seems to be a younger picture of her," he gave me a picture on the back "Raven the dark mistress" was writen.

"You sure this is her I mean there must be other's?"


	2. Needing their help

"Nope it's got to be her he took it every where with him. But it was on the floor when I found it," he said and started drinking the milk.

"Yes," I screamed and floped beside him.

"What are you so happy about it's a picture?"

"Look at the picture and look at me and tell me what you see."

He studied the picture for a while and then his mouth droped open.

"Your the lady he likes!"

"Werid how I look excatly the same as I did when I was little ain't it."

"You like him too don't you."

"I never said that."

"You never denided it."

"Your way to smart."

"Admit it."

"Fine yes I like him i've had a major crush on him forever. When I found about you and why he was doing it my crush only got worse so i helped him out a bit knowinghe would do the right thing later. I couldn't help okay the guy is irristable."

"Ha knew it girls are so easy to read. So how do you plan to help him I know you have a plan all ready."

"That's scary. All right well he's got one of my broochs which are also tracking divces."

"So you can find out where he is in the past."

"Excatly it'll tell me the cause and everything. Wait the past?"

"Yes something happened where he's no longer in this time zone i'd be able to reach him then."

"Great i'll have to rehack the system. Well once we find him we'll find a way to reverse the effect and bring him back. It's all simple with the right hacking codes."

"You know hacking codes. What where you before this?"

"Computer technican, and I had a night job as a chef. I know some rocket science and i've got a major in health."

"So your a natural genuis compared to the people here?"

"Pretty much."

"So where'd you get the hacking codes?"

"I'm not called the dark mistress for nothing. I had goverment offical comupters to fix they where completley locked down. When I unlocked it a disk of every hacking code ever know was created but still in the system. I thought it'd help up on the job but I never used it. Now I use it for passwords and to hack my own systems if I can't remeber how I made it. Usally I save everything but my passwords I never put on a computer so I use this to get in."

"So your a petty theft?"

"Call it that if you want I had my rights. Kind of. Okay so I did it's not like I'm hurting anyone i've used it for nothing but helping this city; it won't kill me to use it to help my friend with it."

"So your the dark mistress cause of a petty thef?"

"No i've got a serouisly dark past before earth and then when I got here it wasn't much better. But I changed it and fixed my past well as much as I could. But everyone that know's my past know's my reason's and really you and Anubis are the only people i've told anyone else who know eather looked it up with a hacking system or was there and knows it all ready."

"There are few people that know a strong enough hacking code for that kind of stuff."

"Yep and i've meromize everyone on this disk. I was planing to get rid of it but I gessus i'll use it once more. No need for me to keep something I know by heart."

"I hear by promiss to-."

"Protect and serve to put others before me and show self-respect above all. I will treat everyone as I would treat my dieing sister and I will give everyone the respect I give myself."

"Got you I knew it the portective oath. You've completly devotied yourself into keeping your life strait."

"So I can't go back to the way I was I mad a promiss to myself and to my friends that I wouldn't go that far."

"Come now you can't be that bad if you can actually make my dad smile."

"I'm not all that good not to mention my feelings for him are intolarable and dangerous."

"I can fix that you know."

"I rather not the second I can have feeling is the second I go through hell. I don't need to meet my happy side again she's just to happy."

"With out her you wouldn't like my dad you do relize that right."

"Yes that's excatly my problem."

"So why not comprimse?"

"Tried doesn't work."

"Mybe you should try the feeling yourself instead of on her you might find a way to deal with it."

"Your right I never thought of that. Wait but she's probably won't want to talk to me I sort of sick anger on her once i'm not sure if she's forgiven me yet."

"Happy never stay's mad."

"If you say so," I said and let her out.

"Ha I new you wouldn't hate me forever. It's so good to see you again," she said hugging me.

"Let me go we've got better things to do," I said and she let me go.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's just well yeah i'm sure we don't get along but we'll I need to get use to the feeling cause well without out you-."

"There wouldn't be an Anubis go figure. So our we saying girls night out. I've got the perfect idea we can go shoping and have luch stay up late watching movies and have a sleep over!"

"No not happening I just need to get use to being happy sometime and well. Damn how to put this."

"YOu don't want to admit you need my help."

"I don't need your help I need."

"Right you need all of our help to graudaly get use to having us so we don't just pop up around him."

"I don't need help!"

"Then what is it?"

"Asstanise, no. Oh I don't know what to call it but it's not help."

"You just don't want to admit you need help. Fine we can stay here all day but I need to know what you asking for."

I sighed in defeat knowing I couldn't win.

"Oh come on lay off me it's not like i've ever need help before."

"YOu'll need the practice."

"Come on this isn't fair."

"What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared I just have never need help before and to admit it way biodegradeable."

"Just say it something's happening to him."

"Fine I ... kinda... sorta.. need.. your help."

"Kinda?"

"Okay so I way need you help get of my back this ain't a game all right."

"Ha finally new i'd get it out of you all right grab the kid we're going to the gem."

"For what?""

"You'll see just meet us there."


	3. Chapter 3

:The gym: Raven's POV:

I entered the gym while Baby Anubis was asleep a small fly following me and I was greated by lust.

"Why are you here I was talking to happy?"

"You wanted to learn how to control your emontions. When set of and not under control I am one of the most dangerous of your emotions once you can control me you can control anything."

"YOu can't do that, do you have any clue how dangerous that is."

"If you wish to protect your friends it won't be all that hard," she said and entered me causeing me to scream.

The other ran in and Beast Boy formed behind them as I fell to my knee's.

"Friend are you okay," Star said standing next to me.

"Get away from me," I growled out in pain.

"What? Why?"

"GEt away from me Star," I yelled the feeling completly over taking me and she backed away.

My eyes turned light blue and I pinned her down.

"You should have listened to me girl. You just happen to have to be my target," I growled.

The others ripped me off of her and conored me with wepons. I stood up and smiled.

"COme now boys are wepons really needed in fore-play?"

"Good god that thing took over Raven," Beast BOy shouted out.

"No Beast Boy one thing you will learn no matter how far away from her I am, I am Raven," I said and conored him into a wall.

"Ew don't even think about it he's so not even an opotion this is supposed to be training not torture," she cried out tring to push away.

"There the same thing if you ask me pretty girl," Rage yelled from behind me.

"Oh stop Rage your just mad I got the job first."

"Shut up you know very well I'm way more Dangerous then you. Beat it i'm teach these punks a lesson they'll never forget."

"Shut it both of you I don't even know why I actually asked you for help. Lust get out of me and go back to the mirror now,"I yelled and she sperated from me.

"RAven you did it?"

"Say wat?"

"Dur Anger is a way to split from us seeing it's more powerful," Happy cheered in front of me.

I grabbed her neck and threw her into the wall.

"You planed this didn't you, I can't belive you did this to me," I yelled choking her and Rage entered me.

"Not good so not good," Timd said softly.

"Get her off of happy guy's," Loud yelled to Bravery and the others.

They eventually pulled me off of her and she fell to the floor unconsiocsion.

"I should have gotten ride of you a long time ago. YOur nothing but a pest!"

"Raven stop this your acting like a fool," DIgnity channeled to me.

"Let me go come on one more hit and she's dead," I said there grips losing.

"Sorry about this kid but it's the only way," Resonsablity said phasing through me.

"No get out of me you bastered!"

"RAven you must calm down," she yelled as the lights started glowing.

"Get out of my head," I yelled and the others jumped in also.

Bravry's POV:

Finally Raven hit the floor out like a light and the other's floated out of her Rage tied up.

"We'll take care of Rage. You make sure the pink kid okay."

I nodded as they walked out the room and I walked over to Happy.

"Pinky Anubis is here Raven might need your help to talk to him," I whispered to her.

"What where," she said happily shoting up.

"Well I know your okay come on help me get Raven to the room."

"Are you crazy she'll kill me."

"She's out you'vve got nothing to worry about."

"Gosh she's got an anger problem all I did was help her out like she asked me to do."

"Yeah I know I gessus we've got to finda way to control Anger and Rage from getting to her instanly maybe if we can calm them down a little her anger will drop."

"I hope so I never knew I had such a hard grip i've really got to stop lifting whights."

"I'm telling you," I agreed with her and we draged Raven out the room leave the others stuned.


End file.
